Agricultural vehicles and other earth working machinery typically include a cab for the operator mounted on the frame of the vehicle. Such vehicles include tractors, combines, and harvesters. Such vehicles include engines and transmissions for driving the ground engaging wheels or tracks. Track tractors generally have a rough ride, since the only suspension system is an air ride seat in the cab. Wheeled tractors and vehicles also may have a rough ride, though normally smoother than a track tractor, since the pneumatic tires provide a cushing in effect. A rough ride leads to fatigue of the operator, who drives many hours in the vehicle. A comfortable ride minimizes fatigue, and thus minimizes or eliminates problems associated with or deriving from fatigue.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an air ride system for a cab of an agricultural vehicle so as to provide a smoother ride for the vehicle operator.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved suspension system for providing a smoother ride in the cab of an agricultural vehicle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an air ride system which can be retrofit for the cab of an agricultural vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a kit which can be retrofit to an owner's tractor so as to convert a fixed cab to a floating cab.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an air ride system for a vehicle which eliminates vibrations so as to improve the efficiency, accuracy and life of electronic components, including automatic guidance systems, such as GPS.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an air ride system for a tractor cab which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and simple to install.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.